The Courage and Love of a Dragon
by Nova Bucker
Summary: Jake's heart is shattered at his dicovery of Rose's secret. When he's kidnapped and meets Rose again, will he let her into his heart again? Or will more than just his heart break this time?
1. Heart Break

**The Demon Within**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the American Dragon I just write about it.(I might re-use a few episodes though, they'll be a little different though)**

**Summary: What happens when Jake gets captured and he turns up after two years later. He's different. What happened to him? Will Lao Shi, Fu Dog, and Hailey be able to save him in time?**

**Pairings: Jake (American Dragon)& Gem (Irish Dragon)**

**Author's Notes: I hope you'll all love this. I'd appreciate it if you'll all review it too.(you might see a few episode remakes)**

**Prologue**

**Keeeeyahh! Screamed HuntsGirl as she tried to take a sharp kick to the American Dragon's face. But Jake caught her foot and flipped her onto her back. "Grrraaahhh!" Jake roaredtriumphantly. But it was rather short lived as HuntsGirl punched him in the gut. That blow sent him slamming into a tree. "Had enough Dragon?" HuntsGirl said, sounding as if she had won a war. "Never HuntsGirl!" Screeched Jake angrily as he got up, and quickly lunged at her for a full-body slam. "Ummmppphhh" said HuntsGirl as she fell under the American Dragon tackle. Keeyaah! Said HuntsGirl as she kicked off the American Dragon. **

**Jake lunged at HuntsGirl again, but HuntsGirl moved aside and he slammed into a tree. "Yyyooww!" Screamed Jake as he fell flat on the ground, Then, a pile of snow dropped on top of him. "haah! Say goodbye Dragon" HuntsGirl screamed triumphantly. She pointed her staff at Jake and it collected energy. Then Jake shook his head and jumped up into the air when HuntsGirl fired the blast of energy from her staff. "You're going to have to be faster than that!" Jake shouted. Jake was about 5 and a half feet off of the ground, he was flying of course. _Man what am I gonna do? I have to find out who HuntsGirl is. She can't be Rose, she just can't… _Jake thought as he flew towards HuntsGirl. Then HuntsGirl threw her staff at him. Jake caught it and broke it in half, just when HuntsGirl jumped up and tried to kick him he threw the pieces of the broken staff at her. They caught her sleeves and pinned her to a tree. "Grrrr" growled HuntsGirl**

**Jake walked calmly towards her and he took one of her gloves off and saw the mark of the HuntsClan. It looked exactly like the one Rose had. "You like it? It's the mark of the HuntsClan, that says that I was born to do one thing and one thing only, to slay Dragons." HuntsGirl laughed maniacally as she jumped onto one of the HuntsClan hover boards. "We'll meet again Dragon" HuntsGirl said with a voice full of hate. As she flew off, Jake felt as if his heart was cracking, then shattering into a million pieces. Then, once HuntsGirl was out of sight Jake went back to human form and trudged back to the lodge where the rest of the his class was enjoying themselves. His feet felt like lead as dragged them along. _I…I…I can't believe it.. Rose is HuntsGirl. She was the one I had to fight almost on a weekly basis… I loved her...Why? _Jake thought sadlyas he got to the lodge and went in.**

**Trixie and Spud spotted Jake and went over to him. "So how'd your date with Rose go?" Spud asked. "Well, it didn't go as well as I thought" Jake said with a serious face. "Ahhaa!" Trixie said triumphantly, "I knew it! I told you Jake, Rose is HuntsGirl." " Yeah… sorry about not believing me when you told me that." Jake said with a fake smile to hide his inner-sadness.**

**TBC…**

**Well there's a prologue for ya. Please Enjoy The Next Chapter! (When I write it of course) It won't be a very long wait, I promise! DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW TOO! oh by tthe way I might borrow a few things from Naruto and Danny Phantom later.**


	2. Begining

**The Demon Within**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the American Dragon I just write about it.**

**Summary: Jake is home from his school ski trip. He seems okay, but his heart is shattered to bits. What's going to happen to him when a mysteriously evil figure named Chaos comes to wreak havoc on the secret world of magic and Jake is too shattered to stop it?**

**Pairings: Jake(American Dragon)& Gem(Irish Dragon) **

**Author's Notes: Well… Okay here's the second chapter, hope ya'll enjoy it. AND DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Chaos Appears **

**_Inside Chaos's Prison…_**

"**Hah!" laughed Chaos evilly as he looked at the broken seal that had held him prisoner for so many millenniums. "I'm free! Cried Chaos with triumph. _I knew that the seal wouldn't hold me forever. Foolish Dragons don't even know that I exist anymore. _Chaos thought with an evil laugh. "The perfect time to strike" said Chaos evilly as he took flight towards his old castle.**

**_Inside Chaos's Castle…_**

**His lair was completely untouched, a little on the dusty side, but everything was there. Chaos calmly walked over to a pool in the middle of the room and put his claw in it and asked, "Who is the Dragon destined to try to stop me from bringing on my rule then after that, the Apocalypse." He took his claw out and a picture started to form. It showed a red Dragon turning to his human form, Jake Long. "This is the one!" Chaos laughed. _He should be easy prey. Maybe I should just kill him… Or, I can watch him slowly die. Yessss, that's what I'm going to do._**

_**Near New York **_

**Chaos thought evilly as he took off. _Then again maybe I can get him to help with the Apocalypse later on. _Then Chaos caught sight of New York. _Perfect… _Chaos thought as he approached New York. "I'll attack the Dragon Council while I'm at it." Chaos thought as he landed under a harbor to wait for nightfall. **

**Jake's POV…**

**Jake got off the bus and heard Trixie and Spud say, "See ya later Jake." "Yeah… Okay…" Jake's voice trailed off as he walked towards his house to drop off his suitcase. As Jake walked his feet had begun to feel like lead again. _How could I have been so stupid! Why when I was about tell the girl that I practically fell in love with, my secret, then I find out she's my sworn enemy! Too many why's, too many how's! I hate life itself!_ Jake thought angrily and sadly at the same time. Then Jake reached his house and went inside. "Hey Jake! Did you get to kiss rose yet?" Jake's little sister Hailey asked sweetly. "No, and why is it any of your business! Jake practically screamed in anger. "I just wanted to know," Hailey said sarcastically as she walked off. "Well keep your dumb questions to yourself…" Jake said as he went upstairs to his room. Then Jake saw the old picture of him and Rose together. "Grrrrr…" Jake said as he swiped the picture off the desk with his hand. Then Jake remembered that he had to be at his Grampa's shop soon. "Dragon Up" Jake sighed. Then Jake squeezed through the window and flew towards his Grampa's shop.**

**When Jake got there he was five minutes early. "Well you are here earlier than usual," Jake's Grampa, Lao Shi commented with a hint of surprise. "What? Can't a Dragon be early once in a while?" Jake said angrily. "Whoa, here kid no need to get angry here. Cause there's no snow to cool you off," Fu Dog laughed at his own joke. "Fu Dog is partly right Jake, a balanced mind shouldn't get angry very easily," Jake's Grampa said coolly. "Well, maybe I want to vent right now, or am I unbalanced?" Jake said sarcastically as he stormed off.**

**Lao Shi's POV…**

**As Jake stormed off he went Dragon and flew out of sight. Lao shi who was Jake's Grampa said, "I wonder what was wrong?" "Well I think it had something to do with the Ski Trip he took with his class," Fu Dog guessed out loud. "But then again he's is a pretty tough kid he'll probably get over it by tomorrow." Fu Dog added. Fu Dog didn't know how wrong he was…**

**Jake's POV…**

**Jake was flying over the city all through the afternoon to the evening. Jake's wings ached because he hadn't landed in hours. _Why did I storm off like that? Grampa wouldn't have understood anyway. If I told him he would have to go after Rose. I don't want that… _Jake thought sadly. Then he heard a voice that just came out of nowhere.**

_**The American Dragon… how nice it is to meet you. **_

**The voice was just there with no body to say it. The voice was hissing like a snake.**

"**Who are you?" Jake asked it a hateful voice.**

_**I'm just here, I finally established a connection with the rest of ussss… **_

"**What do you mean by us?" Jake spat.**

_**Ohhh… Well if you really want to know this is your true power speaking. You might be able to use me if you can control it… **_

"**I don't take power from creeps even if I can't see them," Jake snorted.**

_**Just remember… Whenever you consider my offer again you just have to call…**_

**The voice faded away. Then Jake thought, _who was he? What did he mean by true power? What am I gonna- _Jake's thoughts were interupted by a loud cry for help. Jake listened and followed it. Then he saw the Dark figure crouched in an attack position and a Leprechaun cornered on a roof-top. "Yo, tall, dark, and ugly, come and pick on someone your own size!" cried Jake as he swooped towards the Dark Figure. Then the Dark Figure lashed out at one of Jake's wings with five wickedly sharp claws. These claws left five bright red tacks on Jake's right wing. Jake tried to stop and turn around but hi wings just stopped working and he landed on the roof building level with the Dark Figure. Jake noticed that the Leprechaun had already gotten away. _This guy is tough,_ Jake thought as he got back up and tried to punch him. The Dark Figure caught Jake's hand and then he lashed out at Jake's chest and left four bright red tracks and some of Jake's blood began to drip out same with his wing. The battle continued for two hours and Jake was exhausted and the Dark Figure wasn't even breaking a sweat. "You're pretty good…" The Dark Figure spoke for the first time. "For a weakling, then again not many have lasted longer than two minutes of me, much less two hours," the Dark Figure laughed. Jake already sustained at least five bloody gashes and countless bruises. Jake had no strength left, when the Dark Figure swooped straight at him and rammed him off the two story building. **

**Jake was falling and he couldn't get his wings to work. Then a few seconds later he hit the ground. Three different bones broke, two of his ribs, his shoulder blade, and his right leg. Jake's blood pooled around him and he saw the Dark Figure towering over him, and said, "Who… Who are you?" Jake asked in a hoarse whisper as his eyes had begun to close. The Dark Figure laughed maniacally and bent over and hissed in Jake's ear, "I'm your worst nightmare… I am Chaos…" Then Jake felt his eyelids grow heavier, and all he remembered was seeing Chaos laughing maniacally, and than everything went black.**

**Well, there's the first chapter for ya. Sorry for taking so long, the computer keeps on crashing. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW TOO!**


	3. Imprisoned!

**The Courage and Love of a Dragon**

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own the American Dragon I just write about it.**

**Summary: Well… Oh never mind, I stink at summaries anyway so just read the chapter.**

**Pairing/s: I decided to cancel that pairing, major writer's block with that one…**

**Author's Notes: Well here's the second chapter hope you all enjoy… PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL STOP WRITING! **

**Chapter Two: Imprisoned!**

**Jake's POV…**

**Jake was just beginning to wake up, his eyes slowly opened. Everything was fuzzy at first, and then reality hit him. _Where am I? What is this place? _Jake thought with panic as he tried to stand. As Jake got to his feet, a sharp searing pain shot up his right leg like fire, and he collapsed. "Owwww….." Jake said as he tried to get up again, he noticed that the floor was made of stone. The only reason why he didn't notice that before is because he was too disoriented to notice. Then, after a few failed attempts, Jake was up, and trying to figure out where he was. The floor was hard and cold that when you lie down on it, it would practically suck all the warmth from you. The walls were made of the same hard, cold material. Then Jake turned his attention to the cage bars, he looked out of it. He saw other cells that continued all the way down the hallway. Most of the cells were empty, not all of them were empty. But Jake couldn't see who else was in there, because they were farther down the hall. Then it dawned on him, he was in a prison...**

**Lao Shi's POV…**

**Jake was not at the shop, nor was he seen at school or at home, something was clearly wrong. As I went Dragon so I could travel faster, I remembered that Jake had headed towards the center of New York. _It would have taken him hours… _I thought as I lifted off. Then two hours later I already scoured half of New York with no sign of Jake anywhere. _Where could he be? He wasn't at his house or at the skate park or anywhere else for that matter… _Lao Shi thought with worry for his grandson. Then Lao Shi had to land, even though he didn't have wings he was tired. Then he noticed a leprechaun walking through an alley. _Maybe I should start asking someone… _Lao Shi thought with hope. Then he took off once again and landed near the leprechaun and asked him if he had seen the American Dragon recently. "Well… I did get rescued by him from some jet-black Dragon." The leprechaun answered. "What happened to Jake!" Lao Shi said quickly. "Well I don't know where he was taken but I saw the whole battle…" The leprechaun said as he started telling Lao Shi what happened…**

Flashback…

"Face it American Dragon you know you can't win…" The Black Dragon taunted. As Jake was once again slammed down with a bunch of bloody gashes. "No… Never…" Jake said weakly as he got up and tried to punch the Black Dragon. But the Black Dragon dodged it and slashed at Jake's dragon chest with his wickedly sharp claws. Then Jake was thrown from the roof and fell three stories. Jake was defeated… The Black Dragon grabbed him by the tail and they vanished.

End of Flashback…

**"Jake is hurt too! That makes things even worse." Lao Shi exclaimed as he took flight to search for Jake. **

**(Jake's POV…)**

**Jake was bleeding heavily and he was captured by some unknown enemy. _Great…_ Jake thought as he tried to pick the lock on his cage bars.**

**_Click_**

**The door creaked open. Jake crept out and made his way down the hall. He saw many other hallways and he decided to go down the one to the right. Jake heard guards running towards him. Jake turned to see a group of armored Dragons rushing towards him. Jake tried to run but, once again pain shot through his right leg like fire; and he toppled over and landed flat on his face. The guards hoisted him up and roughly dragged him to Chaos's throne room. Chaos didn't seem to notice as the guards dragged Jake in. "Show him the consequences of trying to escape." Chaos said with an evil smile. Jake didn't know what was in store for him but things looked very grim. **

**The Armored Dragons dragged Jake roughly into the torture chamber. Jake glanced around and thought, _Oh no… They're… They're going to kill me. _Jake thought as he saw all the weapons and torture devices. "Move it!" One of the guards growled as he roughly pushed Jake onto a slanted upright table and tied him to it. Jake tried to struggle, but it was no use, he was stuck. Suddenly there was a roaring pain in his right wing as one of the guards threw a shurieken at it. Jake roared in pain again when ten more shuriekens were thrown at him, every single one hit him. Later the guards put very painful shackles on Jake's wrists. ankles and his neck. The shackles had spikes on the inside and the shackles were extremely tight. The guards slashed at him, rammed him, whipped him, and they used him for target practice. The torture lasted for two days and by the time the two days were over, Jake was so weak and he was drowning in pain. Jake was bleeding so heavily that he could barely walk. Suddenly Jake was dragged to a subterranean arena. _Things are getting worse and worse…_ Jake thought as he staggered into the arena and heard the door slam shut behind him. On the other side of the arena Jake could see a large oversized, red werewolf with blazing eyes and sharp claws. **

**The werewolf charged towards Jake and crashed into him and slashed at Jake's chest with its claws. Jake started to bleed some more. The blood gushed out and pooled around him as Jake kicked the werewolf off him and got up. Jake tried to punch the werewolf, but the werewolf jumped on Jake and they went tumbling. The werewolf ended up on top of Jake had his right wing dipped in fiery lava and he cried out a loud and clear roar of pain. Jake was engulfed in burning pain and he lashed out blindly as he kicked the werewolf into the air and quickly got to his feet. _My wing feels like it just got run over by a steam roller… _Jake thought as he started to feel light headed. _No… I can't faint now… If I do… I'll be ripped to shreds…_ Jake thought as his mind was starting to get all fuzzy. But Jake still kept fighting; he needed to survive long enough to escape. The battle lasted for two days… By the time he defeated the werewolf he was already half-dead. Jake was thrown onto the floor of the cell. Jake struggled to get up but he had absolutely no strength left in him, so he collapsed onto the hard stone floor and everything went black….**

**(The End… Ha! Ha! Ha! Hee! Hee! Hee! Just kiddin'… Or am I?) **

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Lao Shi was looking everywhere for Jake he even resorted to looking for location spells. He wanted to find Jake as quickly as possible. He wondered what things must have happened to Jake over the last four days. Jake could be dying for all he knew and Lao Shi, Jake's grampa couldn't do a thing about it. Lao Shi didn't know how right he was…**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Jake felt like he was dying but there was something stopping it. _What's happening?_ Thought Jake groggily as he tried to move. "Please, don't move yet. You are still too weak and you might cause some unnecessary bleeding." Said of voice behind him. The voice sounded soft and comforting, the kind of voice that just had to hum a sweet little tune and would lull you to sleep. "Who… Who are you?" Jake whispered in a voice barely audible. "I am a friend…" the voice said as it slowly faded away. Jake painfully turned over to look into the next cell and what he saw was horrifying. **

**There was a dragon in that cell. The dragon was white and exceptionally beautiful, except for one fact… She was dead.**

**Jake glanced at her horrified. _Chaos is a murderer! Chaos is a heartless, cold-hearted murderer… _Jake thought as he looked at her more carefully. She was gored all over; it looked like something had eaten her from the inside, out. Then Jake heard the soft voice again, "Do not worry. If you can resist them, you will escape." "But how? Another torture like that…" Jake winced at the memory as the pain flooded back into him. "Don't talk or try to remember that, or else the pain will come back." The female Dragon's voice said. Then she said, "If you escape American Dragon… Please tell the Dragon council to tell my family that I'm sorry for what I did…" Her voice trailed off. " What's your name?" Jake asked. " Tell them the Irish Dragon said hi…" Then the Irish Dragon Spirit disappeared from sight. .. **

**"What am I gonna do?" Jake asked himself silently. _Well whatever I'm going to do it's gotta start with getting out of here… _Then as Jake recovered he started planning for his escape…**

**A/N: Just a warning, I'm only here for the first week of summer so don't expect too many updates too soon… Sorry a summer long road trip… And 1 more thing, IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS ON THIS THING I SWARE I AM GOING TO STOP WRITING! **


	4. Cellmates

The Courage and Love of a Dragon

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own American Dragon or anything else in it but I sure wish I did!

Pairing/s: I'm not gonna tell you the new pairing! There is a new one by the way…

A/N: Hey, everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm trying to multitask 4 fics here. Anyway, Hope you like the new chap!

Chapter 3: HuntsGirl

_Rose's POV…_

I was on a mission for HuntsClan, again. I grew rather boring since the American Dragon disappeared two years ago. Things are not as exciting as they used to be and I haven't fought that much anymore. I was still thinking of nothing but my boredom before I came out of my thoughts when HuntsMaster yelled in frustration at one of the new recruits who lost a battle to the unicorns.

"If you are so easily beaten by a mere Unicorn then perhaps you are not worthy of being in the HuntsClan!" Spat the HuntsMaster, the he started blathering on to everybody not to mess up like Jess did.

"HuntsMaster, I- I- I-…" Jess stammered nervously.

"You what?" HuntsMaster said impatiently as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I- I- I will do better next time HuntsMaster." Jess said as she looked at the ground.

"That is what I wanted to hear…"The HuntsMaster hissed in a silent dangerous voice.

We all went home after that; when I got home I instantly changed into pajamas and go ready for bed. I looked at a picture on my nightstand; it was an old picture of me and Jake on a date. Sometimes I wish that he had never disappeared, during our time of being girlfriend and boyfriend I think that simple crush could have been something more. But now I'm just fooling myself. _He's never coming back; you've just got to move on… _That's what I keep telling myself at least. But what I learned over the two years that he has been gone is that I feel like I'll never move on.

_The Next Morning…_

I was getting ready for school but I was called for another mission for HuntsClan. I got to the door to the hideout, and opened it.

"HuntsGirl you're late…" Stated the HuntsMaster.

"I'm sorry HuntsMaster; I will do better to be on time." I said quickly as I joined a small group near him.

"Well, anyways this is a Dragon hunt. We shall attack the Dragon Council tonight and we shall triumph over them." The HuntsMaster said seriously as he took his Hunts staff and added, "You shall have all day to prepare for the upcoming attack on the Dragon Council. We meet at Draco Island at ten o' clock sharp."

"Yes sir." We all said in unison silently as we walked out the door to prepare.

I was totally pumped; today I might actually slay a Dragon for once. It was going to be a proud day for me and the HuntsMaster. _I'm going after the American Dragon. _I thought with pride as I practiced my fighting technique.

_That night… _

We were getting ready to attack the Dragon Council; we were hiding and getting ready for a surprise attack. Two minutes later, practically the whole island was a battlefield of Dragons and Huntsmen and women. I was in the thick of the battle, and I could not find my arch enemy, the American Dragon anywhere. _Well I'll still kill a Dragon. _I thought as I dodged a blow from a yellow and orange striped Dragon.

"Yaaaahhhh!" I screamed as I was tackled by a mysterious Dragon.

He whispered in my ear, "Chaos is coming for you…"

"Raaahhhh" I cried as I punched him in the gut in attempt to knock the wind out of him.

_Clang!_

"Oww! What the-?" I said confused, his felt like I was punching a rock.

"Heh, heh" He laughed as he flipped me over, and threw me ten feet away towards a stone slope.

I felt a sharp pain in my head; everything was starting to go fuzzy. The last thing I remembered was the Dragon turning black and whispering evilly in my ear, "Your friend is waiting for you…"

Then… Everything went black…

_Jake's POV…_

I've been in Chaos' prison for a little over two years now. I've made so many escape attempts that I have lost count. Though now, life seems almost meaningless to me anymore. My legs move so stiffly, due to the many battles I was forced to fight. The more failed escape attempts, the more arena fights, the more visits to the torture chamber, the more my health continues to deteriorate. My hope becomes thinner than ever of escaping, much less surviving. Sometimes I wonder, what my friends or family are doing right now. Sometimes I try to re-visit my memories, but my mind is mostly a blur and the only one I could remember everything about is Rose. The one who had broken my heart to bits oh so long ago. I stopped trying to visit my memories because of how it reminded me of my heartbreak, which made the pain even worse than ever before. I focused my concentration on my escape plan. I paced in the cell, when I got to the other side I felt the painful pull of the shackles and my Dragon neck, ankles, and my wrists. I backed up; those shackles just reminded me of how many times I've tried to go human, and failed. I concentrated my fire in the chains since I could never find the key to the shackles. The chains melted, and I started to pick the lock on the cage bar door.

_Click_

The lock clicked open, and I went through. _I have to move without being seen because if they see me I'll never be able to outrun them._ I thought while I made my way thought the hallway as silently as I could. Something must've seen me because I was tackled from behind. They didn't even bother taking me to Chaos; they just made a straight way trip to the torture chamber…

_Rose's POV... _

I was starting to wake up, everything was a little fuzzy at first but I woke up. I was in a prison cell somewhere. It was very dark, in there which only told me that I was underground. I got up and started to bang on the cage bars, and yell, but it did no good because no-one could hear me. That was when I noticed the other half of the cells' floor was covered with a layer of dried blood. I also noticed that there were five slightly melted chains coming from the wall. I didn't know where I was but this place probably didn't treat its prisoners very good that's for sure.

_Jake's POV…_

I was in the battle arena again, sometimes I just wish I could lie down, but I can't. I was pitted against another Dragon Guard and he was really strong. In the Middle of the battle he threw a little pin missile at me I was too weak to avoid it. It hit me square in the chest, I felt myself shrinking back into my human form.

"No…" I whispered in pain as every gash, scar, and bruise was multiplied ten times worse. The Dragon Guard lunged at me. I tried to get up but I couldn't move my now useless human legs. I blew a large fire blast and knocked the Dragon Guard into a pit of lava. I felt my self being roughly dragged back to my cell, my blood trailing behind me.

I was so tired that my eyes were already half-closed; I thought I was seeing things when I saw someone else in the same cell as me, as I was thrown in…

_Rose's POV…_

I was three things when I saw who was thrown into the same cell as me. I was shocked that it was Jake, I was happier than happy, and I was horrified at his condition. Jake was bleeding so badly, he breathed in shallow, ragged breaths. He didn't move I reached my hand towards his shoulder.

"Leave… Me… Alone… HuntsGirl…" He gasped in a ragged voice that was barely audible.

I took off my mask and said, "No Jake, It's Rose. Remember?" I said quietly as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone…" His voice trailed off as he flinched in pain.

"I just want to help," I said thoughtfully.

"Why are you here?" Jake asked weakly.

"I was captured like you…" I answered quietly.

"I know you're HuntsGirl, Rose." Jake said as he shifted.

I was so taken aback that I couldn't speak.

"Don't worry. I'm the real one who has to worry anyways…" He curled up even tighter.

"What do you mean you have to worry?" I asked confused.

"Because," He paused and took a breath. "Through our families, we are supposed t be sworn enemies."

It hit me, _No, he can't the-?_

He finished my thoughts, "I'm the American Dragon…"

"You know that I still have duty to HuntsClan, right? That means I have to kill you…" I asked almost disbelievingly.

"Yes, I know, my misery will end." He whispered as he uncurled himself and turned over to be flat on his back

I raised my Hunts staff high over his chest, ready to plunge it into his heart. My hands shook and tears welled up in my eyes, and I dropped the staff and I kneeled next to him.

"I can't do it Jake. I just can't do it…" I cried silently.

As I cried, Jake tried to comfort me by putting his hand on my shoulder. It felt so weak, so was his pulse, it just made me want to cry some more. I was angry that all this time, the one I was fighting, the American Dragon was Jake. Every time I vowed that I would kill the American Dragon, was a vow that I would kill Jake.

Hours passed by and not one of us had said a word, Jake was the first one to talk in a while. "Rose," He winced in pain. "We have to get out of here…"

"But you can't even move…" I said with a hint of worry.

"Don't worry in a few minutes I'll be able to go Dragon again." Jake answered.

"Why not now? What happened?" I asked him.

"It's a long story that I won't be able to tell." Jake whispered as he started to close his eyes, and drift off to sleep. Then he added, "You should get some sleep too, you'll need it for tonight's escape," He whispered softly as he went Dragon and drifted off to sleep.

_He's asleep… I'm so happy that he's here. But the fact that he's hurt isn't making this moment very joyful. _I thought as I tried to sleep. The thought of Jake made me want to smile and kill the one who did this to him. But I went to sleep with a smile thinking of Jake…

A/N: Hey guys! How'd ya like the new chap? Is it a good start to a romance or what? No flames or I'll get Chaos to hunt you down!

Chaos: Yes I will hunt all you flamers down then I'll-

Me: Okay then well since Chaos knows about me I guess I'll have to wipe your memory again!

Chaos: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

_Bbbbbzzzzzzzztttttttt!_

Me: Chaos just one question, how on this green earth are you able to escape the story?

Chaos: BECAUSE! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE, AND ONE DAY, ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME! THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!

Me: Man you're loud, (covering my ears) and you've got a big ego to match.

Chaos: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Me:(sigh) I SAID, MAN YOU ARE LOUD AND YOU HAVE A BIG EGO TO MATCH!

Chaos: HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!

Me: OR ELSE I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Chaos: HOW DO YOU PROPOSE TO DO THAT!

Me: I'LL FIRE YOU FROM THE STORY AND REPLACE YOU WITH YOUR MUCH HATED TWIN!

Chaos's Twin: HELLO!

Chaos: YOU WOULDN'T DARE…

Me: I CAN AND I WILL!

Chaos's Twin: CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING IN CAPITALS! YOU'RE BOTH GIVIN' ME A SERIOUS HEADACHE!

Me: Whatever, fine you're hired.

Chaos: WWWWWAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Chaos's Twin: Yaaaaaayyyyy!

Me: Yeah whatever. Any way please R&R. By the way, IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS THING I PROMISE THAT I WILL STOP WRITING!


	5. The Escape

The Courage and Love of a Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own the American Dragon, sobs I wish I did though… (Then I totally kill HuntsMaster) growls I HATE THE HUNTSMASTER! HATE HIM!

Pairing/s: Can you reviewers guess?

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy this new chap! (wow I'm on a roll here!)

Chapter 4: The Escape

_Jake's POV…_

I thought it was nothing but a dream, but I guess it wasn't. I saw Rose for the first time in two years, I didn't know whether to be full of joy cause' she's here or sadness because of what might happen to her if she has to fight against Chaos, like I did. I woke up from yet another pain saturated sleep, as I noticed that the Dragon guards were asleep. _This is the perfect time to make our escape,_ I thought as I noticed that I was in Dragon form already. Rose was still fast asleep on the other side of the cell so I tried to wake her up.

"Hey Rose, come on the guards are asleep now we can go." I whispered as I touched her shoulder lightly.

"Hmm?" Rose said sleepily as she turned over. "Oh okay…" She added as she got up. She noticed the shackles that chained me to the wall. "What about the chains?" she asked quietly.

"Don't worry," I said as I tried to blow some fire to melt the chains, but it came out as a puff of smoke. I tried again, nothing but smoke again. The third try did the trick, the chains melted like they did last time.

"But there's still part of the chain attached," Rose said with a worried look, "Won't they make noise and alert the guards?"

"Don't worry I've worked out an escape plan," I said with a hint of doubt as I struggled to stand up.

"You okay? I mean we can always go some other time right?" Rose asked thoughtfully as she placed her hand on my shoulder gently.

"I'm…" I winced in pain then, "fine…" Then I walked to the left corner of the cell and picked up my blue journal. "Rose, if I don't make it out of here alive, I just want to let you know that you're free to read this journal."

Rose looked at it, "Why me and no-one else?" she asked incredulously.

"Because I know I can trust you." I said with a warm smile.

After that I tried to melt the cage bars only to find out that they were made of unicorn horn so it was hopeless to melt them. Luckily Rose had a certain type of saw that cuts through unicorn horn like a hot knife through butter. Once we were out we crept silently through the tunnels and hallways hiding whenever guards shown any sign of drawing near. We saw the entrance but all four guards were awake and there seemed no way around them.

"Rose, we have to rush them and get through." I whispered urgently.

"But Jake, you wouldn't stand a chance with those guards, not in your condition." Rose said worriedly.

"We have to at least try you know. Besides we are gonna get outta here even if it's the last thing I do." I whispered quickly.

"Rrrrrrrraaaaaaaaggggghhhhh! I screeched as I toppled into one of the guards and madly slashed my claws in to his armor, while Rose attack another one of the guards. More guards rushed into the room and joined the frenzy. I counted at least nine guards, Rose and I, we were outnumbered and outmatched. I felt a large searing pain as my underbelly was slashed open, and blood gushed out. I think I saw Rose try to rush to me to try to help me but she was knocked back by a taller guard. I tried to move but the pain was too great, I collapsed in a heap on the floor. I saw a gash appear on Rose's arm, I wanted to help her but I couldn't do anything for my body had absolutely no strength left.

"Jake, help me!" Rose cried as she was lifted into the air by on of the guards. The Dragon Guard left four bright red tracks on her abdomen. She cried out in agony, and looked at me with pleading eyes. Right then something in me just snapped, I felt myself in full out fury, hatred, and most of all rage. I was flooded by immense strength; I rammed through the other guards and roared in fury. I attacked the guard who hurt Rose, with nothing but my teeth and claws. I blew a larger than normal fire blast at him, which knocked him back into the wall. He recovered his bearings and lunged at me; he landed on top of me and sunk his teeth into my neck. I kicked him in the stomach and he let go. After that everything was a blur…

_Rose's POV…_

Jake was not acting like himself during the fight against the guards, he was acting, well feral. He seemed so angry; he was a blur of read scales, sharp teeth, and sharp claws. Every guard rushed at him, Jake jumped over them and ran at the tallest guard and toppled him over. The guard roared in confusion then ended in silence as Jake sunk his teeth into his neck and ripped it out. Before I knew it, every one of the guards was dead; I sort of scared me how powerful Jake was when he was angry. Jake walked calmly towards me; during the battle Jake had destroyed the door. We went through it and I saw the anger leave Jake, at the same time he collapsed. I realized that he had lost a lot of blood.

He was barely awake, and then he asked, "What… What happened?"

"Its okay, we're out of that hell pit now," I said softly as I tried to help him up.

"It's no use Rose I can't… I'll weigh you down." Jake said as he collapsed on the floor.

"I'm not going without you," I said. Then I added, "You saved me now I'll return the favor."

"Rose I…" Jake said as he limped forward. He looked even more pitiful than ever, his right wing hung uselessly at his side. His whole body was covered with nasty scars, dried blood, wet blood, and scorch marks. There was a slightly bloody re-opened scar on his right cheek and his right eye.

"Please just save your strength Jake," I said softly as I let him lean on my shoulder and we walked on. _"Please hang on Jake… Please hang on." _I pleaded in a soft whispering voice as we walked on…

A/N: Dun! Dun! Duuunnnnnnn! Cliffhanger ending. Hello! Sorry for the long wait I had a serious case of writers block there. Anyways I hope you'll all enjoy this chap! Just a warning I'm gonna be leaving for a rest-of-my-summer road trip. Sorry it was not my choice to go! Anyways, Clears throat will Jake survive? If ya wanna find out your gonna have to read my next chap and it won't come until the end of my family's road trip. See ya then! Oh Yeah, and one more thing, IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FROMTHIS THING NOT ONLY WILL I GO BANNANUTS, BUT I'LL ALSO STOP WRITING! YA HEAR ME! NO FLAMES, faces transforms into a demon OR ELSE I'LL HUNT ALL YOU FLAMERS DOWN!


	6. I Care About HIm

The Courage and Love of a Dragon 

Disclaimer: I don't own the American Dragon Sobs I sure wish I did though…

Pairing/s: Jake & Rose

A/N: HI! I am just trying to cram as many chaps as I can bee-4 the road trip.

Chapter 5:

_Rose's POV…_

By the time we were miles away from that hell pit of a castle, Jake was so weak due to loss of blood that he could not even stand anymore. I dug around in my backpack for something useful. I found a cloth and a first aid kit in there; I pressed the cloth to the wound on his underbelly in attempt to stop the bleeding. Seconds later the cloth was soaked with Jake's blood, with more to come. I didn't know what to do, then I started to panic.

"Don't worry Rose…" Jake said in a voice that was barely audible, then he added, "My death is probably long over-due…"

"Jake you're still alive, you can't give up now." I said as I took out some bandages and bandaged his bleeding abdomen.

"Rose even if I live now, I won't last very long. It's only temporary…" His eyes fell as he shifted painfully.

"Jake what happened back there? You know when you went all mad and got some sort of extreme strength and saved me back there when we were fighting the guards." I asked as I examined my own arm which didn't look even half as bad.

Jake gave a blank stare followed by a scared look then he said, "I don't remember much of it, all I remember that I wanted to help you but couldn't move a muscle. I got angry and then the rest was a blur. I remember some flashes of it though, like blood spattering, a great roaring, and you cringing in the corner staring at something horrific…" Jake's eyes widened with realization. "It was me, wasn't it?"

"It's fine Jake, really. Its probably never gonna happen again." I tried to be positive as I bandaged my arm.

"It's bound to happen again with Chaos still running around." Jake's voice faltered.

"Anyways how are we supposed to get home?" I asked as I started to feel the freezing night air.

Jake looked at me with a forced smile, "Easy, we find a portal…" Then he drifted off to a troubled sleep. I saw his Journal, _Maybe I should read it._ My thoughts said but I resisted it and Ilooked at Jake.Something in my head said, _Better not get too close, he's bound to die anyime. You'd better notcare to much for him. _But somthin' in my heart said, _you really care about him,_ I answered it, I whispered, "I care about him I really do..." Then I smiled and drfted off to sleep...

A/N: Hi! I'm still tryin' to do some major crammin' bee-4 the road trip. Hope all you reviewers enjoy this chap! (And yes I know it's shorter than usual, just bear with me here, okay?) Oh and 1 more thing, IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 3 OR MORE REVIEWS ON THIS THING NOT ONLY WILL I GO ABSOLUTLY BANNANUTS, BUT I'LL ALSO STOP WRITING! As for you flamers… (Turns into hideous demon) IF YOU FLAME ME I WILL SQUASH YOU! I'LL EAT YOUR HEART OUT AND SPIT IT BACK OUT! (no anesthesia) THEN I'LL FEED IT TO THE BIRDS! HAH! HAH! HAH!

_Inside my head…_

_Monster: Bwaahahahahahahahaha!_

_Me: Okay you had your rant and your turn my turn at the wheel of me._

_Monster: NO way! Do you know how bored I was while you were in control? No way am I gonna give ya control that soon._

_Me: I'm warnin' you… give me control of what I do now or you'll be sorry… (growls dangerously)_

_Monster: Or what? (sticks out tongue) _

_Me: You're dead meat! (runs towards him and topples him over and starts to pummel him like a lunatic)_

_Monster: Waaaaaggghhhhh! (gives back the control to me)_

_Me: That's more like it! (opens eyes)_

_Outside my head…_

Nurse: She's awake!

Me: Where the heck am I?

Doctor: You're in a hospital.

Me: What! I argue with myself for one minute and people think I was in a coma!

Doctor: Get a psychiatrist she has talks to herself!

Me: Don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry…

Doctor: Don't bother, get in line with the other thousand children who said that line. (laughs)

Me: Do you have a frying pan sir?

Doctor: Yes, why?

Me: May I see it?

Doctor: Hmmm… okay. (hands me the frying pan)

Me: Thanks, are you sleepy?

Doctor: Nope.

Me: (hits him on the head with a frying pan) Bettcha ya are. (Runs away with nurses chasin' me) Wow talk about hit and run… Well I'll be tryin' to lose these losers for a while… See ya'll later.

_Phit! Phit! Phit!_

Me: Ahh! They're shootin' needles at me! I hate needles! (runs into the sunset with hospital staff in hot pursuit)


	7. Rose's Silent Plea

The Courage and Love of a Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own the American Dragon (Sniffles) I sure wish I did though…

Pairing/s: Jake & Rose

A/N: I'm still doin' my crammin' thing. Hope all you reviewers enjoy this chap! R&R!

Chapter 6:

_Jake's POV…_

_I roared in pain and fury. I was so full of rage; flames licked and scorched the barren battlefield. Dead bodies of Dragon guards littered the battlefield as the rest fought on. I heard someone crying out for me, a cry for help .It was Rose…_

_Rose went limp in the Dragon Guard's hand. I rushed towards him I toppled him over and ripped out his throat and left him gasping for air. I was a blur destroying everything that got in my way. _

"_Jake! Stop…" Someone familiar said in a pain ridden voice._

_I stopped clawing something and I started to see clearly again. I saw Rose, my beloved Rose. Lying on her back, dying… _

"_Rose!" My eyes widened with anger as I swiveled my head looking for who did this to her. "Who did-" I started to ask. She just looked at me with fear. I started to realize… I looked at my claws; they were dripping with the crimson blood of Rose, not the black blood of a Dragon Guard._

"_I'd killed the thing I'd tried to save!" I screamed in agony and rage as I bent down and picked up Rose and cradled her softly in my dragon arms. It started to rain, hard. I walked on with Rose in my arms. I saw a puddle, I looked into it, I stumbled back in surprise when I saw my reflection. I went back to the puddle not believing what I saw; I was a black and purple dragon with red eyes. My claws were stained with blood, I tasted it too. I saw Rose open her eyes halfway she looked at me with fear._

"_Rose it's okay it's me, Jake…" I tried soothing her. "I'm so sorry…" Her eyes softened, she looked at me differently. I'd never seen her look at me that way; she looked at me with love... _

"_Don't worry it'll never happen again… I'm dying now… But before I do… I've always wanted to tell you… I- I- I love…" She started to say; I knew what she was gonna say. But she never finished, she went limp in my arms, my legs made me collapse into a knee. I nudged Rose with my head a little; she didn't move. _

_I roared, my roar was long and drawn out, my roar was ridden with emotion, my anger, my fury, my agony, my pain, heartbreak most of all. My eyes were wet with tears; tears of anger, agony, and… and love… _

_I heard someone calling out to me it said, "Jake! Jake, wake up! Are you okay?" That second I woke up…_

_Rose's POV…_

Jake was tossing and turning a night, I just had to wake him up. He cried in his sleep, he also mumbled in his sleep. I heard him say one thing clearly that was, _'I'd killed the thing I tried to save!'_ Jake's eyes snapped open instantly he looked at me; then breathed a sigh of relief and he relaxed.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked as I touched his shoulder lightly.

"I'm fine…" He said as he struggled to his feet, he fell. He got up again this time he tried being on all fours. The sooner we get outta here, the better…" He added as he started to limp towards the cave entrance.

"You sure that you don't need more rest?" I asked thoughtfully.

"No. I won't hold us back. I refuse to be deadweight!" He snarled softly as he limped on.

"You won't be deadweight if you need more rest." I answered.

He limped on, and then he said, "I'm fine and even if I sleep, I'll be even worse…"

"Why?" I asked silently as we walked on.

"I'm a monster in my sleep…" He answered dangerously. After that I didn't ask him anything more on the subject.

We walked for hours; I was thirsty so we stopped by a lake nearby. I fell in, due to the slippery bank.

Jake started to panic; "Rose get out of there!" I started to make my way towards the shore, but something took hold of my ankle and tried to pull me under. I struggled but it did no good I was pulled under anyways. I think I saw Jake jump in to save me, we were already twenty feet down below. He bit the claw that had latched itself onto my ankle. It let go; and it grabbed Jake's ankle instead. It pulled him down even farther, I needed air so badly. I swam towards the surface, took a deep breath. Then I dived back down, _I hope I'm not too late…_I thought as I swam even deeper…

_Jake's POV…_

I was pulled down so deep; when it stopped pulling I opened my eyes. I saw a large dragon-like fish with large jagged teeth. I struggled in its grip, but to no avail. My lungs started to burn with the need for air. I opened my mouth and bit down, it let go. I rushed with unimaginable fish speed. I just barely dodged it, than it came right back its large teeth clamped onto my underbelly. It felt like acid, it burned worse than lava; everything started to get fuzzy. I felt all remains of strength leave my body as my lungs started to slowly fill with water. Suddenly, when I thought I was done for, the creature let go of me. A warm hand took hold of me and started pulling me towards the surface and dragged me ashore. I took deep, painful breaths as I lay there unmoving. I coughed up water and blood; I noticed that there was a dislodged tooth was still jabbed into his belly it burned even worse in air than water.

"Jake, you okay? Say something!" Rose cried silently.

I lifted my head only to see the dislodged tooth embedded in my stomach. Rose was trying to remove it carefully. "Rose…The portal is nearby… Do it later…" I felt the burning get even worse. "Aaauuuggghhh!" I cried in agony as I clutched my stomach.

"Jake, try to relax!" Rose said as she finally succeeded in removing the tooth. Blood came out from the spot and everything was fuzzy again.

"I-… I-… I can't…" I said as I started to feel light-headed everything started spinning.

"Please Jake… Please just hang on…" Rose said as she bandaged the wound.

"I don't care if I have to drag you to New York or not, but I'm not going to let you die here" Rose said with a fire in her eyes as she let me lean on her as we walked towards the closing portal. I limped as fast as I could; we were in front of the portal we jumped through…

We went back to earth, but where on earth I didn't know. Rose and I, we were in an abandoned half sunken ship in an old disused harbor. "Rose leave me…" I said as collapsed.

"Jake, why do you want me to do that?" Rose asked with a confused look.

"Because…" I winced in pain. "If HuntsClan finds us together, they'll hurt both of us…" I answered.

"Let them come." Rose said as she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Why do you want to help me so much?" I gasped in my ragged shallow breaths.

"Because…" She started to say, then she broke off and said, "How do we get those shackles off?"

"Unlocking powder, maybe…" I said as I drifted to my first dreamless sleep that I've had for the first time in a long time.

That night we were awake while the city was still slightly busy. I was not even slightly better, but I insisted that we go anyways. Rose and I found out that we're already in New York, I know that Hailey was probably the new American Dragon. "Maybe we should find my sister Hailey, 'cause if we find her, we find Grampa." I said as we went into an alley.

"Okay." Rose agreed as we wandered some more.

We somehow ended up at an old warehouse, we hadn't seen anyone that could help us. Then we heard something from inside the warehouse, "Well , well, well, the American Dragon, and the Chinese Dragon. All my enemies getting destroyed all at once. This should be interesting…" It was the Dark Dragon…

"Rose, stay here. I have to rescue them okay?" I said as I came out of a crouching position and leapt out and snarled wildly.

"Well who might you be?" The Dark Dragon laughed.

"I'm not tellin' ya didley!" I screeched as I lunged towards him. I slashed at him madly, he flung me off towards the wall. I kicked off the wall, "I'm not going down that easy!" I roared.

I unleashed an entire barrage of attacks on him. He attacked me too, but I was too fast for them to hit me. I exhausted him 'til he couldn't move one more muscle, "who are you?" He spat with hate.

"You've been conquered by an old enemy. I am…" Then I rocketed my head forward and sunk my teeth into his throat, and ripped it out.

"Former American Dragon, Jake Long…" I whispered as I walked away, towards the chained Dragons. I melted the chains, then started to walk away.

"Wait! Who are you!" Hailey in Dragon form asked. "'Cause you look familiar somehow…"

"Yes Hailey even I think he looks familiar." My Grampa also I Dragon Form said suspiciously. They stared at me, I realized how pitiful I actually looked.

"You all know me. You just haven't seen me in a while…" I answered as I turned around and started to walk away.

"Won't you just tell us who you are!" Hailey called out.

I turned around, "I'll give you a clue, I disappeared two years ago."

"No, No, can it be? Is your name Jake Long?" Hailey and Grampa said in unison.

I just smiled, and nodded for _'yes'_ they rushed towards me and gave me an unexpected hug. It sent deep shock waves of pain through me, but I hugged them back anyways. "Guys, I have a friend to introduce. Rose you can come out now." I said. Rose came out she was still in her HuntsGirl outfit only she was without the mask.

"That's HuntsGirl!" Cried Hailey in alarm. "Why's she here!"

"Don't worry she's… she's… a friend…" My voice faded as I fell into a dead on faint.

_Rose's POV…_

Jake had fainted on the floor, Hailey pointed at me, "What did you do to him!"

"Nothing, I promise. He got hurt so bad while we were escaping," I said as I helped prop him up.

"He needs medical attention now. Bring him back to the shop!" Jake's Grampa said urgently.

We went as fast as we could, _"Please hold on Jake, Please hold on… _I pleaded silently.

**A/N: **Whoa! What's gonna happen to Jake? Will he live through the next chapter? Find out when find the time to update. R&R! Please! AND I SWARE THAT IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS ON THIS THING THAT I'LL GO BANNANUTS AND STOP WRITING! AS FOR YOU FLAMERS… DON'T YOU DARE FLAME THIS! IF YA DO, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN! (After that you don't want to know what I'll do to you flamers!)


	8. I Can't Live Without Him

The Courage and Love of a Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or the American Dragon. The only thing I own here is the plot and the villain…

Pairing/s: Jake & Rose

A/N: I'm tryin' to cram so hard here! Hope you all enjoy this new chap! R&R! Please!

Chapter 7:

_Jake's POV…_

I felt the burning in my body get worse even if I was sleeping. It was slowly spreading through me, _its poison…_ I thought as I started to wake.

"There's nothing we can do for him anymore," It was Gramps in the next room.

"There has to at least be one thing that can cure basilisk poison!" I heard Rose cry strongly.

"There is only one thing that can be done and it has barely even one percent chance of working," Grampa said coldly.

"Oh yeah, real loyal, you have a chance to save him and you don't even want to try. Wow…" Rose said sarcastically.

"Fine! I'll get Fu to whip up the potion." Grampa said exasperated.

I saw Rose come into the room; she sat next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I forced my eyes to open. My left would only open halfway; I felt a blast of pain from my neck. Then I remembered the shackles, their spikes jabbed in deep in my neck. My eyelids grew heavy; _No, I must… Stay awake…_I thought in pain.

"Jake, I'm so sorry…" Rose said unexpectedly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked weakly.

"For not seeing the truth when it was very clear." Rose looked down at the floor.

"Why do you try so hard to save me when my coming death is so clear?" My voice cut off due to another blast of pain. It became so hard to breathe; my chest started to burn with pain. My entire body felt like it was on fire, I was tempted to stop breathing; but I didn't.

"Jake, what's wrong!" Rose cried in surprise and worry.

I saw Grampa and Fu rush in the room with the potion. Rose grabbed it and put it in my mouth, it only made me feel a little less pain. I looked at Rose; tears were already welling up in her bright blue eyes. My Grampa reached his hand to her shoulder to try to be of some comfort, but Rose bent down on my chest and wept.

Between tears she said to Grampa and Fu, "Please, leave me alone." They both left the room.

"Please, Jake… Please, don't leave me…" She wept silently.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" My voice faded.

_Rose's POV…_

Jake is balancing on the line between life and death; my eyes were wet with tears. I saw him look at me; he gave a slight grin and said, "At least you're free from Chaos. Remember you're the only one who can read my journal I trust you to never let any one read it…"

"Please Jake, please don't die. Please, don't die…" I begged with tears flowing out of my eyes like a waterfall.

"Don't cry Rose… Bye…" He said as he closed his eyes as his breathing got even shallower.

I wept even harder, "Jake, don't die I-… I-… I-…" I started to stutter between tears.

His arms wrapped around me in a hug, that wasn't all, he pulled me towards him. Half a second later, our lips locked. I didn't resist, I felt like a great longing was being fulfilled, at long last. Our lips parted, his head fell, he smiled and his final breath left his body.

"No!" I cried, I had never experienced heartbreak before, it felt like my physical and emotional heart was being ripped in two. It was painful, then I said, "I can't live without you…" But it did no good, he was dead…

For the rest of the night I cried to him, begging him to come back, it was nothing but a false hope. He was gone...

A/N: Woo hoo! Their first kiss! R&R! I won't update unless I get at least 4 reviews! And whoever would give this chap flames is completely off their rocker! I know it'll be a spoiler but to all you guys who're cryin' it's not the end! And no, Jake is most likely not gonna stay dead! Happy?


	9. Suicide

The Courage and Love of a Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own the American Dragon or any of the characters, sniffles I only own the hated supervillain…

Pairing/s: Jake & Rose (duh…)

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was in Maine and our house there does not have a computer and when I at my cousins house, Byran hogs it to play online poker all day long… Well anyways, hers the update you've all been waiting for.

Chapter 9:

_Jake's POV…_

I was floating through blackness, as I left I saw Rose crying over me. I didn't know why, but I started to go numb. I could tell that I was still in Dragon form, though it was hard to see my hand in front of my own face.

"Hello! Can anybody hear me!" I called out feeling silly 'cause no-one was out there.

I suddenly landed on something, _Where the heck am I? _I kept on wondering. I saw a really tall podium, maybe someone could tell me where I was.

"Um, excuse me but do you know where I am?" I asked loudly.

"Hm? Oh, name please." A voice answered back.

"American Dragon, Jake Long." I said plainly.

" Hmmm…" The voice said as it seemed to fumble with the pages of a really big book. After two minutes the voice said, "Ah hah! I found it! Wait a minute that's not right… According to this book you shouldn't be here for another seventy eight years, four months, three weeks, six days, ten hours, thirty minutes, and twenty eight seconds. "Why in the underworld are you early?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked the voice as confused as ever.

"I'm talking about, why you died early and this book didn't know about it." The voice said in a no-nonsense voice.

"I died?" I said in an almost high shrill of surprise.

"Yes, that is why you're here talking to the Grim Reaper. So anyways tell me, cause of death?" The Grim Reaper asked.

"Grim Reaper?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah I'm the Grim Reaper, now cause of death please?" The Grim Reaper said again.

"Chaos, torture, imprisonment, forced to fight when I couldn't. Poison…" I answered sadly.

"Okay, by whom?" The Grim Reaper asked.

"Chaos." I answered quietly.

"What! Chaos on the loose again? The big authority is gonna tan my hide and worse if he knows that I didn't reap him yet. Are you sure?" The Grim Reaper fretted as he got down from the podium.

"Yes he's on the loose and he has some unknown motives for the world." I said seriously.

"Not just your world mind you, he has had plans for the universe since the dawn of time." The Grim Reaper said while he paced in panic.

"What are you fretting about?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not only the living are in danger you know. Chaos will soon find a way into here, then to heaven. He'll destroy everything that ever existed!" The Grim Reaper was running around like a maniac so I tripped him and he fell flat on his face and said, "Thanks, I needed that."

"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Me? I can't do anything. But maybe you could." He said like it was the smartest idea in the universe.

"Are you nuts! I didn't even fight Chaos once and I died before I was even supposed to. So what makes you think I could do it?" I said sarcastically.

"Because, just because I can't do it, doesn't mean I can't help you out a little." He said with a hint of a slyish tone.

"What kind of help?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well I can give some slight power, but since you're going to be mortal again it might make you go insane." The Grim Reaper warned with a wary look.

"I'll do it." I said in a dignified manner.

"Fine, here it goes." Grim said. He snapped his fingers the whole image of darkness suddenly disappeared. Then I heard the Grim Reaper's voice said, " But be warned, with great power comes great responsibility, and someday you might have to pay the price of it…" Then, silence.

I was in the middle of central park, it was midnight and no-one was around. I was in Dragon form. _I wonder what the Grim Reaper meant by 'one day you might pay the price of it'. _ I noticed that I was completely healthy and I felt better than ever. I took flight, I had to look for Rose and see what we could do about Chaos. I came to the Empire State building, I thought I saw a person on the top of it. I came closer, the person was running towards the edge of the building. I was even closer to the building and as the person jumped off the edge, I saw who it was, it was Rose…

A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun! How's this update? If ya didn't read the top author's notes, just here to say sorry for the long wait I was in Maine for a whole month and I don't have a computer up there. Any ways R&R!


	10. I'm Here

The Courage and Love of a Dragon

Disclaimer: Me no ownie. (*cries*)

Pairing/s: Still JakexRose not gonna change anytime soon got it?

A/N: I'm finally updating! Rejoice, for I am finally updating my 2nd most popular, at least in my opinion, fic. R&R!!! Read and enjoy!!! I am back baby!!!

Chapter 10: I'm Here

_Jake's POV…_

_'No,'_ Rose was falling, falling to her death. After all that hell, after all that we went through escaping together, her accepting that I was a dragon, after all that, she was just going to die?

'_No, I'm not gonna let that happen!'_ I went dragon and went for what felt like the fastest speed dive in history. I reached out, and I caught her, I breathed a sigh of relief. My heart felt light, almost, happy and something I couldn't quite place. I felt almost peaceful… Then I finally noticed the rapidly approaching ground. I flared my wings, and almost broke them. _'Note to self: DO NOT EVER flare wings at a 100mph speed dive. It hurts like hell.'_ Then Rose started to struggle in my hold, trying to still fall to her doom and death.

"Dammit, leave me to die in peace!!!" Her eyes were so blurry with tears she probably couldn't recognize me. She struggled harder and punched me in the eye. I was angry now, was I the reason that she wanted to kill herself?! Damn I hate myself right now… I hovered over a rooftop for a short second then landed. Reverting to my human form I lifted my hand to her cheek and stroke it softly.

"Rose," my voice cracked a bit, "it's me."

"No," Rose's voice cracked, "you're dead." Then tears sprang to her eyes and she wept, it just broke my heart.

"I'm here now," I moved a strand of her hair, "don't cry…"

"Jake, i- i- is that you?" Her bright blue eyes just seemed to bore into mine as she clutched my arm like she was trying to break it.

"Yeah," I whispered tentatively, "it's me." A silence followed as Rose simply stared at me for what felt like hours, it felt like being under a microscope. Suddenly I was caught in a bone crushing hug with Rose crying, weeping into my chest. Instinctively I curled my arms around her, at least to offer some form of comfort.

'You- you're," Her hands tightened on my shirt, "You're alive, you're _really_ here. Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." I rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm here, I'm here…" I echoed maybe she was crying tears of sadness, pain, or joy. I don't know, but I'm going to be here for here no matter what. So we sat like that for a long time…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Hey, I finally updated! YAY! Sorry I took waaaaaaayyy too long, but I was in major writer's block and my Dad had medical complications, he's okay but still way weak and super stubborn as a mule! Sorry the chap was short but I can't really think of a better place to end the chap, the next chap will be longer, promise. PLZ Review! Thank you all for being patient, if any of you have any ideas, I'm willing to take into consideration suggestions. So plz put them w/ REVIEWS! They make Rose happy and not Emo. (no offense to any real Emos out there) Tell me what ya'll think!!! **REVIEW!**


	11. Losing Hope

The Courage and Love of a Dragon

Disclaimer: I own nothing, whatever.

A/N: Yep, I trying to finish this fic, it probably won't survive more than another chap anyways, I have this major plot blockage that won't leave, here's chapter 11.

* * *

Chapter 11: Losing Hope

After the initial shock of finding out that the love of her life was in fact NOT dead, and was very much alive, Rose was angry, beyond angry.

"_Don't you ever do that to me again you thick-headed idiot!"_ She had slapped him hard across the face, then pulled him into a sweet, loving kiss.

Later, Jake had found that he had been dead for months, and the world was in chaos, much like the villain's namesake.

Shortly after Jake had perished, Chaos had taken the opportunity to attack and overpower the Dragon Council, he had effectively killed over half of the dragons there, he had even brainwashed several of the remaining dragons to serve and fight for him.

Only twenty dragons escaped that day.

Soon, Chaos's minions had attacked every point in the magical world and took over, soon he had even moved to the non-magical world, the government had tried to fight back but to no alas Chaos was just too powerful a foe.

He had basically turned the entire earth into a warzone, houses lay in ruins and the once proud skyscrapers of New York were abandoned and wrecked.

"_A lot has happened since you've been gone."_ Was all Rose had said.

Jake simply couldn't believe it, in a few short months, the world was in ruins and still going.

So many lives lost…

"_Wait, where's G? My parents, Haley, Trixie, Spud, and Fu? Where are they?"_ Jake had been panicked.

Rose's expression grew somber, _"Lao Shi and you sister are all right, but your friends and your parents, they weren't so lucky…"_

That statement sent Jake into a state of howling grief, he had gone dragon and it took everything that Rose had to restrain him.

Eventually, Rose had gotten Jake all caught up with the current events, including the small resistance force that she and a few ragtag survivors put together to combat Chaos.

Jake joined them, attempting to bring down Chaos and save lives, but try as they may Chaos's forces were always one step ahead, one by one the members of the resistance were picked off.

Only Jake, Rose and Haley remained.

Lao Shi had gone missing, on the last mission they were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of shadow beasts and brainwashed soldiers.

Lao Shi had held them off just long enough for the three to escape by the skin of their teeth.

But that was what led to his immediate capture and supposed demise.

Jake was losing hope, they were hiding in an abandoned apartment building, munching on some food they had found in an abandoned supermarket. Haley was sleeping, her leg had been gashed open during their escape, Rose had hurriedly patched her up with what little medical supplies she had.

"Why?" Jake muttered as he simply stared at his cold meal, then his gaze landed worriedly on his sleeping younger sister.

"Why what?" Rose had grown increasingly worried for her boyfriend, he was almost in dragon form 24/7 nowadays.

"Why do we bother?!" I snapped angrily, he had still not gotten over the death of his two best friends, his parents, and Fu's deaths. Now, the assumed death of his Grandfather and mentor had made him feel as if the world had all but stopped, Jake couldn't feel anything but grief.

"What?" Rose hugged him comfortingly, Jake jerked away.

His face contorted into a snarl as he bore his sharp teeth near her face, "I mean, look, the entire resistance is _gone_! It's just us three, your Huntstaff broke, Haley's exhausted and hurt, and I can't even breathe fire for only God knows why! There's nobody left!" Jake gestured toward the empty room with his clawed hand, "G, was the only one here who knew what we were doing, now he's gone, and I sure as hell don't have a clue of what to do now!" Jake (still in dragon form) then lay down on his belly and sat vigil next to his resting sister.

Rose looked at them sadly as she sat next to Jake; Haley had been there during the attack, the explosion that had killed her brother's friends and her parents. But she had remained optimistic, she had been especially joyful when she found that her brother was alive.

It seemed that there wasn't much to be hopeful about. They stood no chance against Chaos's forces, Rose thought of scenario after scenario, and time after time, well into the night, she came to terms with the cold, hard truth.

No matter what they'd do, they'd lose.

"I know what you're thinking Rose." Jake said, he hadn't moved a muscle since he sat down.

"Hm?" Rose muttered sleepily.

"Get some sleep," Jake said quietly, "I have a plan but..." His voice trailed off.

"But what?" Rose asked him.

"It's a suicide mission, infiltrate Chaos's main fortress as stealthily as possible and take him out or die trying." Jake said stonily, Rose felt her heart constrict in her chest, over the past months, Jake had been either forlorn or cold.

"I see no other way, but what about your sister?" Rose queried.

"She's not going to die and neither are you."

"I won't let you go alone!" Rose's hushed whisper took on a tone of stubbornness that she was famous for.

"I only have you two, I won't lose you two, I won't take that chance, I won't-"

"Didcha consider how we'd feel?" Came the groggy voice of his sister as she began to wake up from her healing sleep(she was in dragon form still as well).

"I won't-" Jake started.

"We go, together or none at all, we go out there in a last blaze of glory." Haley clenched her clawed hand, "we go up there and show that Chaos that even if we lost, we will not bow down nor submit! He has all but crushed us!"

Jake looked thoughtful, then he sighed as both girls stared at him stubbornly.

"Fine then," Jake caved, then stared at them sadly as they nodded and drifted off to sleep.

He didn't want to lose them, they were all he had left. Rose, his love. And Haley, his little sister.

Three days passed and they gathered their strength, they spent the third day traveling to Chaos's fortress, and as evening fell they stood before the towering walls, hidden by the shadows.

"Well, this is it." Jake said to Rose and Haley.

"No matter what," Rose whispered hurriedly into his ear as Haley scouted ahead for a way in. "if I don't get to say it again Jake, I just want you to know, I love you no matter what, you know that okay?" Jake nodded, he kissed her briefly before shifting into his dragon form.

'_Well, it's now or never.'_ Jake thought somberly. _'Ready or not, it's time to see… To see how it all ends…"_

And with that thought, Haley came back in dragon form and the three flew (Rose was on Jake's back) in through the sewers, down to what I suspected would be our last battle.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey okay yeah, this fic only has a chapter (and maybe an epilogue) left to go! WOOT! Here's to finishing fanfics! YATTA! I'll have ,y first popular fanfiction finished very soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	12. The Final Battle & A New Beginning

The Courage and Love of a Dragon

Disclaimer: I own nothing, bye.

A/N: Hi, here's the last chap (I think). PLEASE R&R! That's all yolks!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Final Battle & A New Beginning

They had snuck in, avoiding guards and soldiers at all costs. Rose had whispered something else as well.

"Jake, no matter what, if you make it by some random twist of fate and I don't, please, please don't fall apart, live as best you can, can you do this for me at least Jake?" Jake thought for a brief moment then nodded, and Rose smiled and they came to the door that led to Chaos's throne room.

Haley and Rose battled the guards before Chaos's throne room.

They motioned Jake to go ahead, to face Chaos again.

"Well, the little wyrmling is back." Sneered Jake's adversary.

"Talk is a waste let's end this." Jake snarled as he bared his teeth.

"Hm, gotten colder I see." Chaos sneered, the older dragon smirked. "Fine then, let us begin." And the clearly more powerful, larger, and older dragon lunged forward.

Jake dodged and tried to knock Chaos over with his tail, but Chaos grabbed it and tossed Jake through several walls until he landed outside the fortress walls. Jake groaned painfully as he scrambled to his feet and he blew fire at his adversary…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rose and Haley fought as hard and as fiercely as they could, but when they took down five guards, another thirty seemed to replace them.

There was explosions and rumbles of Jake's battle against Chaos. Soon, most of the fortress was in flames as they're battle destroyed most of the fortress.

Rose and Haley wanted to help, but they were a bit preoccupied with not getting killed themselves…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This was bad, outside the fortress the battle that had ensued was brutal and bloody.

Jake was covered in scratches, gashed and bruises.

Chaos had a shallow gash on his left shoulder and a severely burnt tail. He looked really pissed.

The two dragons clashed once again, lashing out with their claws, tail, and teeth while spewing fiery breath everywhere.

But Jake was exhausted and weak, he collapsed.

Chaos laughed maniacally and raised his claws for the finishing blow…

"Jake no!" Screamed Rose from afar, but she was separated by Shadowy beings whom she had to fight.

Chaos brought down his claws, then a blue blur knocked him aside.

Jake blinked blearily, thunder rang overhead as rain poured over the warzone, as if the earth was crying…

Jake couldn't believe his eyes, it was his Grandfather. Lao Shi was alive and currently wrestling with Chaos, both trying to gain the upper hand.

"Jake, Chi Attack plus dragon flame, now!" His Grandfather shouted as he held Chaos arms behind him.

Jake charged his dragon breath with as much chi as he could muster and sent it hurtling toward Chaos.

Chaos would not go down without a fight, he knocked Lao Shi aside and let fly a shadowy chi-fire attack of his own.

Everything, even the rain, seemed to go in slow motion as the two attacks collided with each other, then fused into a single ball of energy.

It grew smaller, then everything exploded.

The light blinded most of the shadow beings into submission, Rose and Haley ran to escape the explosion that increased only in size as it destroyed the ground below.

The light faded, and Jake opened his eyes.

There stood Chaos, murderer, torturer, monster. But half his side was a gouged out, bleeding out. The larger dragon, roared angrily as Jake stood in front of the dying villain.

Chaos smirked, then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jake felt like he had forgotten something.

"Heh," Chaos spat blood, "you may have won, American Dragon, but, you have lost so much more, and it, it is of your own making as well." Then with a final maniacal laugh, his head lolled and Chaos, died.

"Oh, man." Jake turned to look for his grandfather, Rose, Haley, anybody.

They were nowhere to be found, they had been caught in the brunt of the explosion, they were all dead…

"No, no, NO! It's not," His voice cracked with sorrow, "it's not true." He let go of his dragon form, and sank to his knees.

He immediately dug at the rubble with an almost manic pace, and then he saw her, his love, his Rose.

He picked her up and cradled her broken body close to his chest, whispering, begging her to not be dead.

Alas, fate is cruel, nothing would bring her back, not for all the love in the world.

Then Jake heard a soft whimpering sound, his heart leaped, he placed Rose down gently, as if not doing so would wake her, he transformed and dug into the ruined remains of the fortress.

"Haley!" Jake saw her dark purple scales and immediately scooped her up in a huge hug. And who wouldn't? She was all he had left.

"Jake?" His sister's voice was faint and exhausted, "did we win?"

"Yeah we did." He answered, but how could he be happy, everyone was dead, the world lay in ruins, what was left but them?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night as his sister slept, Jake stared into the campfire, his tattered clothes covering his shoulders when a black cloaked figure approached him.

**You won.**

"Who cares?" Jake said hollowly.

**The world is safe.**

"What world?"

**Many.**

"This one's dead, in case you haven't noticed." Jake teeth glinted in the firelight as he scowled bitterly.

**You've earned a beginning.**

"What?"

**A do-over of sorts.**

"This world, here? My home, my family, friends, Rose everything?"

**Sorry, no. But in another universe.**

"Universe?" Jake narrowed his eyes.

**Yes.**

"What about Haley?"

**Her memories of this world will be erased to match the backstory I give you.**

"Why should I accept?" For Jake, the grief just kept crashing down upon him like waves.

**Do you have anything here?**

"No. But what do you mean back story?"

**A backstory, a history.**

"What would that back story be?"

**You're both orphans, and all your sister's memory consists of is that you've taken care of her as long as she can remember.**

"It's not bad, but…" Jake looked at his sister sadly, he knew, he didn't really have a choice. Neither him, nor his sister had a future in this universe. "Fine, but what about my memories?"

**You'll remember that you both have your dragon abilities and due to time shift reasons you will be de-aged in order to align you with your new universe's time stream.**

"How young are we talking here?"

**You'll be nine years old, Haley will be three. **(**A/N:** Jake is 6 years older than Haley, I read the wikia)

"Say what?!"

**Too late, see ya never!**

Then there, was a flash of light and Jake blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He awoke in an abandoned building, next to a boarded window overlooking the bustling city.

Jake sat up, Haley slept on. Damn that kid could sleep through anything…

Then he looked at himself in the broken mirror across the room.

"Aw man, fate you suck!" Jake was a nine year old again, high voice, height and all.

**Oh, **the black cloaked figure reappeared in front of him, **there's also going to be, a bit of a twist later on, but you can worry about that later, bye.** Then the figure faded from sight.

Jake lay down again, letting his exhaustion take over his de-aged body, Rose wouldn't want him to despair, he's got a new beginning, even if he's got his annoying sister to deal with, but that was fine, Haley was basically the last link he had to their past, the real past.

As he lay down, he felt a crumpled piece of paper, he uncrumpled it and read.

**Oh yeah and one more thing, all the memories that your sister already has (that replaced her old ones) to back up your backstory, (which in turn ****actually happened**** in this universe), is going to be "downloaded" as you mortals say, into your brain. So prepare for the worst headache that you've ever had in your entire life. Don't worry, it may feel like you're dying, but you'll be fine within 2 to 4 hrs. Oh and by the way, I might want to mention that all memories of your previous universe will be erased.**

**Have a nice (alternate universe) life!**

**-Fate**

Then the note burst into flame and crumbled into ashes on the decrepit floor.

Then a huge pain stabbed into Jake forehead as a bunch of "memories" flashed before his eyes.

"Again, I say, Fate you suck!" He pouted as he punched the air dramatically, then he passed out...

Oh well, the end of one story, and the beginning of another.

Fate giggled. Oh, this was going to be fun…

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I know, cliffie ending, but I wanted to get one of these fanfics off my to-finish list. I think that when I finish some of my other fanfics I'll write the sequel. Yes the sequel will be a crossover, if you have a suggestion feel free to tell me, cause otherwise I'll just go with it being what I was planning. The universe that they will be in, that will be a surprise. Yeah, I'm sorry about killing everyone, including Rose, but I'm a bit depressed right now. Love doesn't always end with happily ever after, though we all wish for it. Anyways, I just wanted to send them to another universe. Okay try guessing what the sequel will be a crossover with. Oh and the main genre of the supposed sequel would be friendship/family/adventure. Yep, anyways, if I don't get around to writing a sequel, I probably would just say that this story is one of those endings that you write for yourself in your own head. But I also want to know, so here's a vote!

**VOTE!**

Should I write a sequel? (Note it will be a crossover)

1 – yes

2 – no


End file.
